Everything is gone
by solange channonix
Summary: Vejita and Gokou... After the fate's cruel twist they have nothing left, beside each other. Reposted R-rated.
1. fate's cruel twist

Revised by Ane S. Thesia. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

**Warnings:** blood, violence, yaoi, lemon, strong language and more 

_Italics _= machine voice   
  
  
  
  


Everything is gone   
by** sol-chan**

I   
fate's cruel twist 

6th May 784, 9:49:42 a.m.   
South Capital 

  
  


" _...A warhead check - performed and completed, A missile_ _check - performed and completed, A missile control check - performed and completed; preparing for the count-down..._" 

" _...B missile check - performed and completed, B missile control check - performed and completed; preparing for the count-down..._" 

" _...C missile control check - performed and completed; preparing for the count-down..._"   


" 9_:50:00 ...A missile count-down beginning: one hundred to come... ninety nine..."_   
  
  
  


6th May 784, 9:50:12 a.m.   
West Capital   
Capsule Corporation 

"_...ninety-eight..._" 

Trunks finished his breakfast by choking down a cup of tea in one gulp. 

" _...ninety-seven..._" 

" Hot as hell... Never mind, I have to go." He said, standing up and taking his satchel from the floor. 

" _...ninety-six... _" 

" Trunks !" Shouted Bulma. 

" _...ninety-five..._" 

" What ?!" He asked stopping in the doorway. 

" _...ninety-four..._" 

" Your sandwich." She said handing him a sandwich wrapped in white paper. He snatched it from her hand and stormed out through the front door. 

" _...ninety-three..._" 

" At least he could thank me." She said, turning back to the sink. " But... what could I except from the son of the monkey-prince..." 

" _...ninety-two..._" 

" Don't insult me, woman. You're the one that raised him like this." Said Vejita. He was sitting at the table with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting till his brats got fed and he could at least have his snack after the few hours of training he had already had earlier today. 

" _...ninety-one..."_

" Momma, I'm hungry !" Shouted four-years-old Bra coming into the kitchen and jumping onto her high chair letting her reach to the table. 

" _...A missile count-down - ninety to come..._" 

" I think we have a solution to this. I've made your favorite omelet earlier, Bra-chan." Said Bulma. 

" _...eighty-nine..._" 

" Thank you, momma !" 

" _...eighty-eight..._" 

" At least Bra is more polite than you two. You should be ashamed of yourself, Vejita. Your little daughter could teach you some good manners." 

" _...eighty-seven..._" 

" And I thought you were a prince..." She continued. 

" _...eighty-six..._" 

" So what ?" He asked, frowning. 

" _...eighty-five..._" 

" So... you're supposed to be a gentleman as well." 

" _...eighty-four..._" 

" I'm a warrior, woman." 

" _...eighty-three..._" 

" And this is an excuse for everything ?" She asked playing with a strand of her aqua hair. 

" _...eighty-two..._" 

" If daddy is a pwince he should have a white hose..." Said Bra. 

" _...eighty-one..._" 

" What ?" Asked Vejita raising one eyebrow slightly. 

" _...A missile count-down - eighty to come..._" 

" She meant a horse..." Explained Bulma. 

" _...seventy-nine..._" 

" So, I'm asking what the fuck it is." 

" _...seventy-eight..._" 

" Don't use such words in front of the children." Said Bulma, repeating the same thing she said every other morning. " And..." She snapped and turned fully to them. " Vejita, you really don't know what a horse is ?" 

" _...seventy-seven..._" 

" I wouldn't ask if I knew, baka." He said, frowning more. 

" _...seventy-six..._" 

" That's weird, you know... I thought that should be obvious for someone who has lived here for a good twenty years... Oh, I forgot completely, you hardly ever come out of your beloved Gravity Room, so, of course, you can't know." 

" _...seventy-five..._" 

" Fuck you, woman, I don't need you telling me this, you know. I was just asking and you should answer, but no, you have to use every opportunity to bitch some more." 

" _...seventy-four..._" 

" Vejita, don't talk like that in front of..." 

" _...seventy-three..._" 

" What does it mean `fuck` ?" Asked Bra innocently. 

" _...seventy-two..._" 

Bulma scowled at Vejita then turned to her daughter with a sweet smile plastered on her face. 

" _...seventy-one..._" 

" Here you are, Bra-chan. Your omelet is ready." She said, putting the plate in front of her daughter. 

" _...A missile count-down - seventy to come..._" 

" What do you want to eat, Vejita ?" She asked sweetly, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the same time. 

" _...sixty-nine..._" 

" You know, woman, you don't really have to ask. After twenty years of dealing with your ingenious cooking my stomach can stand everything." He said smirking. 

" _...sixty-eight..._" 

" Baka..." She muttered under her breath taking the eggs out of the fridge and putting them into the cooking bot. " You should thank me as well for I even feed you at all since I don't have to do this !" 

" _...sixty-seven..._" 

Vejita only frowned at that, but remained silent. 

" _...sixty-six..._" 

" But momma... What does it mean `fuck` ? I wanna know !" Asked Bra while devouring her food. 

" _...sixty-five..._" 

" You will tell her, Vejita ! If you think you can go out of this room and leave me with her asking this whole time, you're wrong !" Exploded Bulma. 

" _...sixty-four..._" 

" No problem, woman." He said coolly. 

" _...sixty-three..._" 

" It is when..." 

" _...sixty-two..._" 

" Don't tell her, baka !" 

" _...sixty-one..._" 

" She is too young to hear your explanation, I can only imagine what this could be..." 

" _...A missile count-down - sixty to come..._" 

" You're weird, woman. You wanted me to tell her, now you don't want to. It isn't like if I didn't know that when I was her age and I turned out just fine." 

" _...fifty-nine..._" 

" Just fine, uh ?" Said Bulma softly taking another huge omelet out of the cooking bot. 

" _...fifty-eight..._" 

" Sorry, Vejita, but I don't want our children to turn out as `fine` as you." 

" _...fifty-seven..._" 

" So, what does it mean ?" Asked Bra between bites. 

" _...fifty-six..._" 

" I'm sorry, honey, but we can't tell you for a while. Ask later." 

" _...fifty-five..._" 

" And, your father will try not to use this word in your presence anymore. This isn't a word to be spoken in front of a little girl." She said, putting his plate in front of him. " You will improve, won't you, Vejita ?" 

" _...fifty-four..._" 

" No." He said before taking a huge bite. 

" _...fifty-three..._" 

" Tastes like shit." He assumed but continued eating. 

" _...fifty-two..._" 

" What does that mean, `shit` ?" Asked Bra. 

" _...fifty-one..._" 

" Kami..." Whispered Bulma.   


" _...A missile count-down - fifty to come... forty-nine..._"   
  
  
  


6th May 784, 9:55:12 a.m.   
East Capital   
Supermarket 

" _...B missile count-down - fifty to come..._" 

Son family was slowly walking amongst the shelves. Chi-Chi, with a huge list of things to buy in her hand, then Gokou with a shopping cart, followed by Goten and Videl with Pan. 

" _...forty-nine..._" 

" So, how much time have we left ?" Asked Chi-Chi throwing a bag of pasta into the cart with a long-time's practice. 

" _...forty-eight..._" 

" From what Gohan said... I think he will come for us in an hour." Said Videl, looking at her watch. 

" _...forty-seven..._" 

" Where did he go anyway ?" Asked Goten. 

" _...forty-six..._" 

" I think he said he needed a book from the University's library." Answered Videl. " By the way, shouldn't you be at school now, Goten ?" 

" _...forty-five..._" 

Goten laughed nervously. 

" _...forty-four..._" 

" N... No... There is some kind of a festival or something today at school, but since I live so far away and stuff I... decided not to go." 

" _...forty-three..._" 

" Only to go to the city anyway ?" Asked Videl. 

" _...forty-two..._" 

" And what I'm supposed to do at home, alone ?" 

" _...forty-one..._" 

" Don't forget that this is the last time I ever let you stay home instead of going to school, Goten, festival or not ! Today you slipped only because I was busy with getting everything, your father especially, ready for the trip to the city !" 

" _...B missile count-down - forty to come..._" 

" That isn't going to repeat !" Screamed Chi-Chi making all people passing by look at them. 

" _...thirty-nine..._" 

" Of course it isn't, mum, just don't scream, everyone's watching us." Said Goten softly. 

" _...thirty-eight..._" 

" Uhm... Chi-Chi..." Said Gokou, looking pleadingly at his wife. 

" _...thirty-seven..._" 

" Whatever it is, Gokou, I won't buy you this. I know that look !" 

" _...thirty-six..._" 

" But... Chi-Chi... Please... You don't even know what I want..." 

" _...thirty-five..._" 

" And I don't wish to know ! First you could earn some money before thinking about spending it !" Screamed Chi-Chi, again. 

" _...thirty-four..._" 

" How am I even supposed to feed you all with your appetites, if no one is earning ! If it weren't for mine and Videl's fathers, you all would have died from hunger long time ago !" She continued furiously. 

" _...thirty-three..._" 

" Chi-Chi..." 

" _...thirty-two..._" 

" Not a chance !" She screamed taking the cart from him and going away. 

" _...thirty-one..._" 

" I knew since the beginning I won't be able to shop normally with you all wandering around !" She said, before disappearing among the shelves. 

" _...B missile count-down - thirty to come..._" 

" Daddy, you know what she's going to do... " Said Goten, silently coming closer to Gokou. 

" _...twenty-nine..._" 

" She was just waiting for a purpose to leave us and now will buy something for herself, she always does this. Once me and Trunks spied on her." He continued. 

" _...twenty-eight..._" 

" I know. " Said Gokou smiling. " Maybe we'll go and wait for her near the entrance ?" 

" _...twenty-seven..._" 

" What else can we do ? But you shouldn't let her do this all the time. " Said Goten. " If I was you I would never let her." 

" _...twenty-six..._" 

" Never say `never`, Goten, some things you will learn when you get married and then we'll talk about it... " Said Gokou, before going away in the direction of the entrance, followed closely by the rest. 

" _...twenty-five..._" 

6th May 784, 9:57:42 a.m.   
Satan City 

" _...twenty-six... _" 

" Juuhachi ! Give me this !" Shouted Krillin, seeing his wife dragging a wardrobe towards their new house in Satan City. 

" _...twenty-five... _" 

" It's good to finally be on our own, don't you think ?" He said, taking it from her. 

" _...twenty-four... _" 

" Yeah. " She said coolly, turning back and going for another thing in the car. 

" _...twenty-three... _" 

" However hard the removal is. " He said, smiling to himself. 

" _...twenty-two... _" 

" Where to put it ?" He asked Marron staying there with a plan in her hands. 

" _...twenty-one... _" 

" I think next to the door... I'm not really sure... You know, daddy, you have terrible handwriting, I can't read what is what on this plan." She said, pointing to the paper. 

" _...C missile count-down - twenty to come..._" 

" Anyway, I'm putting it here. We can always carry it somewhere else." He said, putting the wardrobe down. 

" _...nineteen... _" 

At the same moment Juuhachigou came in carrying a bookcase. 

" _...eighteen... _" 

" When will the other things be here ?" She asked after putting it down. 

" _...seventeen... _" 

" Mutenroshi and Ooron will bring them here, I think soon, I can feel them already in the city. " He said. 

" _...sixteen... _" 

" There is one more bookcase left, I'll go for it." She said and turned to leave. 

" _...fifteen... _" 

" No, stay. I'll go. What kind of man would I be if I'd let a woman carry the furniture." He said laughing. 

" _...thirteen... _" 

" I don't find it funny." She said, but smiled a bit anyway. 

" _...twelve... _" 

" Mum, could you tell me what's written here ? I can't read daddy's handwriting." Said Marron handing her the piece of paper. 

" _...eleven... _" 

" You really think I can ?" Asked Juuhachi. 

" _...C missile count-down - ten to come..._"   
  
  
  


6th May 784, 9:59:18 a.m.   
West Capital   
Capsule Corporation 

" _...eight... _" 

Vejita came out of the major Capsule Corp. building and headed to the Gravity Room to continue with his training. 

" _...seven... _" 

" Vejita !" Shouted Bulma from the kitchen before he closed the door behind him. 

" _...six... _" 

" Come out earlier today ! I want to see you in the bedroom around eight !" 

" _...A missile count-down - five to come... launching... launching performed and completed _" 

" Why ? Have something in mind, woman ?" He asked smirking. 

" _...five... _" 

" You'll see." She said, passing him by on her way to her workshop. 

" _...four... _" 

He smirked at that and went his way. 

" _...three... _" 

He opened the door to the Gravity Room and came in, closing it behind him, silent sound of the moving sluice accompanying it. 

" _...two... _" 

He approached the control panel, set the gravity to 300 G and was waiting at the machine to begin increasing it, glowing digits on the tiny screen showing its changes. 

" _...one... _" 

The air around him got heavier and thicker, all muscles in his body tightening to keep him standing... 

" _... 10:00:00... A missile count-down - zero... hitting the target..._" 

...suddenly, it all went away, the pressure of the air coming back to normal, the screen getting blank and dark along with the lights in the room... 

" What the... ?!" 

...in one second, the temperature increased ten-fold, the walls and the floor under his boots burning, his eyes widening as the ocean of fire filled the little windows... 

...Ki's of his family disappearing in that ocean, in one moment... 

...they were all dead... 

...with that last thought preceded by his brain he was thrown away, the whole construction of the Gravity Room following, smashing onto him... 

...there was a sudden light and as sudden darkness, his body seeming distant, terrible pain in his left arm fading slowly...   


...he could feel the blood, pouring from his lips, he could feel its taste, he could smell that scent, he knew well from his past, light scent of the burned human flesh, he could hear the silence and see the darkness, his brain fighting for a conscious thought about what had happened... why... how...   
to no avail 

...there was a piece of glass, laying just next to him, slowly getting shaded...   
  
  
  


6th May 784, 10:00:01 a.m.   
East Capital 

" Vejita ?" Gokou stopped suddenly, his brows setting together. 

" What is it, father ?" Asked Goten watching him closely. 

" I'll be right back." Said Gokou, taking two fingers to his forehead and disappearing   
  
  
  


6th May 784, 10:00:03 a.m.   
South Capital 

  
  
  
  


" _A missile - success... target hit and destroyed..."_

" _... 10:00:06... B missile count-down - zero... hitting the target..._" 

" _B missile - success... target hit and destroyed..."_

" _... 10:00:12... C missile count-down - zero... hitting the target..._" 

" _C missile - success... target hit and destroyed..."_   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  



	2. the two who left

Revised by Ane S. Thesia 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

**Warnings:** blood, violence, yaoi, lemon, strong language and more   
  
  


Everything is gone   
by** sol-chan**

II   
the two who left 

  
  
  
  
  


" Vejita ?!" Shouted Gokou, appearing in the smashed and burned remnants of the Gravity Room's construction. Just then it hit him, the silence and that weird feeling in the air, the scent of death, the scent of burned human flesh... 

His eyes widened, as he hadn't found Bulma's Ki when he scanned for it. The he realized that Vejita's whole family's Ki's were gone, they were dead... Kami, what had happened here...? He trembled, feeling something more, feeling his family's Ki's disappearing as well. His hand went to his forehead on its own accord... but he stopped himself. 

What was happening ? An enemy ? A nightmare ? It was so unreal, Ki's of millions of people just disappearing in a second... Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Pan... Krillin... It hit again... Piccolo... Kami... It killed Dende, so the dragonballs...   
How ?   
Why ? What was that ?! 

His fists clenched at his sides, tears blurring his vision. Damn, he wanted to fight it, no matter what it was, make it pay, he needed to find a way to revive them all... A nightmare, yes, it was just a nightmare. Something like this just wasn't possible, so it was a nightmare, a dream, and he was going to wake up, soon... His mind was dazed, so hard to acknowledge so many things in seconds. Even if one's mind had been trained in battle to think fast when needed, the whole weight of the loss not even getting to him fully, not yet... 

" Kakka...rotsu..." 

His mind cleared immediately as he heard that weakened, silent voice. Vejita's voice. 

" Vejita ?" He shouted again, heading in the direction that Vejita's ki signature was pointing him. He threw away a few pieces of rubble and found Vejita buried under it, hurt, bleeding badly and barely conscious. His left arm was smashed under something that seemed to be a control panel of the Gravity Room, so Gokou took it and threw it away as well, freeing a bloody mass that had once been Vejita's arm. He took his hand up to his face to wipe the tears that suddenly filled his vision. They were all dead... His family... His friends... And even Vejita was going to die... 

Vejita was trying to move, to no avail, something weird for him, terrible fear appearing on his face for a moment as he couldn't control any part of his body. He blinked a few times, black eyes narrowing at Gokou. 

" What is it, Vejita ?" He asked, sliding an arm under Vejita's back and taking him up to a half-sitting position. 

" What ?" Asked Vejita softly. 

Gokou could feel the limpness of his body under his hand, he bet every single one of Vejita's ribs were broken in several places, literally crushed, as well as various other bones in his body. It was amazing even for him how Vejita was standing this, terrible pain that had to be accompanying his every breath and move. 

" What has happened ? Where are all of them ?! Who, in Kami's sake, did this ?!" 

Vejita breathed deeply, gaining the strength to say another phrase, more of the red froth appearing on his lips with every breath. 

" I don't know." He whispered through the blood filling his mouth. "But... Look around... us, Kakkarotsu. Is there... some piece of glass... somewhere ?" He asked, his head sliding down as he wasn't capable anymore of keeping it up. 

" What ? A glass ?" Asked Gokou, looking around and noticing one, just in front of Vejita, in the place he was obviously looking at himself. 

" You've... found it ?" Asked Vejita, closing his eyes. 

" Yeah..." Gokou wondered what was really wrong with Vejita. Why was he behaving like if he wasn't seeing that piece of glass in front of him, why was he asking about it ? Just then, Gokou noticed something weird, the glass, it wasn't transparent like it should be, but shaded. " It's shaded." He whispered, looking down at Vejita. 

" Radiation... Damn, Kakkarotsu... take us out of here !" 

" What ? What has happened ?" 

Vejita tried to move his right hand to his lips to wipe the blood, but couldn't even reach. Gokou brushed his own hand over his lips waiting for an answer. It seemed Vejita knew what was going on. Thank Kami that Vejita was alive, at least him. 

" Humans... You were always saying... hating the violence and... causing destruction... so much... Damned humans killed them !" 

" How ?" 

" Atomic explosion... You understand... Kakkarotsu ? Teleport us... out of here... or we'll die of the radiation sickness... before the day will be over..." 

Gokou's eyes widened as he was taking his hand to his forehead. Dead... All were dead... It was real... and... and humans, the ones he had been always defending, risking and sacrificing his life for, had done it... How ? Atomic explosion, Vejita was saying. Yes. For sure, nothing else could have killed so many people in such a little amount of time, in seconds, not one explosion, but three, in West Capital, East Capital and Satan City... But, why ? A war ? Certainly... As if there hadn't been enough wars with aliens in the past years, humans had started their own... and killed all he had loved. He himself was alive only because he had teleported to check on Vejita, a second before the explosion that would have killed him for sure if he had been there and, because of the Gravity Room's great endurance, Vejita had miraculously survived as well... At least he wasn't all alone... So weird, that just the two of them had lived through it, like a destiny... 

They appeared in the living room of Gokou's house. He bet it was safe here, it was a few hundred miles away from East Capital. If his family hadn't gone to do the shopping today, they would have been alive... but no. The day of the explosion they had to be there to die. He looked around, noticing the soiled plates in the sink in the kitchen, left from the breakfast they had had here mere hours ago. Goten's homework had been left on the table, and there, upstairs, there was a wardrobe full of Chi-Chi's clothes in their bedroom and Goten's room. And next to this house, there was another, where Gohan, Videl and Pan had used to live. Now, all were dead, these houses wouldn't be full of noise and life anymore, all their inhabitants were dead, only he was left, alone. 

A muffled cry from Vejita snapped him out of his reverie. He took the shorter warrior to the couch and laid him down there, looking closely at his injuries. 

" What's wrong with you, Vejita ? Can you speak ?" 

" Yeah... Get me some water." 

Gokou went to the kitchen and came back in a minute with a glass of cold water. Vejita was trying to reach for it with his right hand but the shoulder must be sprained, he couldn't take it up. Gokou maneuvered one arm behind Vejita's back and held him up still while pouring the water into his bloody lips. Vejita managed to drink only a few drops before beginning to cough with a light, red blood. So, there was something wrong with his lungs, the crushed ribcage had to be damaged then. 

" Kakkarotsu... Get me... a sensu... I won't make it... without it... Not this time..." 

Gokou nodded and went to the kitchen where the sensu should be. He hoped it would be there, though he could remember eating the last from the little bag a few days ago, to heal minor injuries got while training. He was praying to Kami there would be one more as he noticed the bag laying on the shelf. He reached for it... only to find it empty. He tried to locate Korin's ki, to no avail. Kami's palace had had to have been destroyed by the explosion in Satan City, it was close from there, and the construction had been rather delicate. 

He went back to the living room to tell Vejita. His heart squeezed painfully as he felt how weak Vejita's Ki was, he was barely alive, only his iron-like will keeping him alive, his body almost completely destroyed. Vejita was right, he wasn't going to live through it, not this time. But... He couldn't let him die, not him, the one person who was left other than himself. 

" I don't have a sensu, Vejita. But I will save you without it. Tell me what's wrong." 

Vejita smirked. 

" You're... going to save me ? Don't make me laugh... Kakkarotsu... You can do... only one thing for me... now... dig me a fine grave..." He finished by coughing out more blood. 

" What do you feel is wrong ?" asked Gokou once again, ignoring Vejita's comment. 

Vejita looked up in his direction, but his black eyes moved over him like if he wasn't any different from the air surrounding him. Vejita was keeping his usual barriers up well, considering his conditions, or so it seemed... 

" I can't feel... my left arm, I can't move... right, I barely breath... My ribcage is in shreds... I may have something more broken... Everything... hurts like hell... and I have to be... seriously radiated... You as well..." 

" This isn't enough to kill you. In a month, you'll be fine." 

Vejita smirked bitterly once more. 

" Fine ?" 

" There is something more, isn't there, Vejita ?" Asked Gokou, heading to the kitchen for some bandages, clothes and water. 

" What... what do you mean ?" 

Gokou collected the needed things, then came back and knelt down next to the couch. 

" Something more... Something that makes you think that you won't be fine anymore. You fear that sickness ?" 

" Baka ! I don't fear... anything !" 

" Even that your left arm may be paralyzed ?" 

" No. It was... hurt, seriously hurt... once... and I was doing fine... without it... for a few months..." 

" So, what is it ?" 

" Nothing." 

" Something with your eyes ?" 

" What ?" Asked Vejita uncertainly. 

Gokou created the smallest Ki ball he was capable of in his hand and held it close to Vejita's eyes, as to dazzle him. Vejita didn't close them. So, he was blind, to all his injuries that were mortal and he knew it, he just couldn't tell Vejita he was certain there was no chance for him, he wasn't going to see. Kami, he wanted Vejita to live through it, for him, to stay with him when everyone else was gone. He needed him now, he didn't want him to die, more than ever before. 

" Just don't surrender on it. Everything's going to be all right." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  



	3. reason to live

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

**Warnings:** blood, violence, yaoi, lemon, strong language and more   
  
  
  


Everything is gone   
by** sol-chan**

III   
reason to live   


6th May 784, 10:06:30 a.m.   
East District 

Gokou soaked a cloth in the water and reached to wipe the blood away of Vejita's wounded arm. But slighter warrior made a move to stop him as he felt the cold touch. 

" Kakkarotsu... don't..." 

" Why ? What is it ?" Asked Gokou. 

" There are... more important things... right now..." Said Vejita softly, light blood flowing now constantly from his slightly opened mouth over the lips trembling in effort to catch the next breath. 

Gokou was looking with worry at the amount of it. At this pace, Vejita was going to run out of blood in the next few minutes, he had to take the offending ribs out of his lungs. Why wasn't he letting him do this ? 

" I'm... going to die... anyway but you... can still save yourself..." Whispered Vejita and began to cough again. 

" What are you talking about ?" 

" Moron... We were... both exposed to the... radiation... but one can avoid the sickness... at least... partially..." He stopped to catch deeper breath, soft whistle inside his chest accompanying it. 

" How ?" 

" That's simple... Take all the dust... off you... and clothes..." 

" You mean I'm supposed to wash it away ?" 

" Yeah... and destroy the clothes... and all you had with you... there... blast them to hell..." Vejita stopped as he slid down of the couch and vomited on the ground. 

" Your stomach is wounded ?" Asked Gokou helping him back up. 

" No... That's... because of all that blood... in my throat..." 

Gokou wiped Vejita's mouth off the blood and vomit with the cloth and looked down at himself. There was the slightest dust on his gi, left from the destroyed Gravity Room. It was radioactive, so it could kill, Vejita was right about destroying the clothes and washing first. Gokou stood up and took his boots, both his shirts and pants off, staying in the underwear. 

" Uhm... Vejita, am I supposed to destroy the underwear as well ?" 

" Yeah..." Muttered Vejita through the blood filling his mouth again. 

" So... maybe... turn back." 

Gokou shivered seeing the chilling look in Vejita's black eyes. He could only imagine what would have happened if Vejita would have been able to move, what way he would have chosen to kill him... Only now he realized that maybe this hadn't been the best thing to say... 

" You thought... you tricked me, Kakka... rotsu ? I know that you know full well.... that I don't see anything... anyway... so don't humiliate me !" Growled Vejita softly. 

So, Vejita realized already that he knew, he should have excepted it anyway... and he had hurt his pride, not on purpose, but still. And knowing the man it was hurting him more than any of his physical wounds.   
He had lost much himself, all his family and friends, but Vejita... had lost even so much more, his health and sight, and he wasn't here to make it worse, for Kami's sake. 

" S... Sorry, Vejita." Said Gokou sheepishly taking off his underwear and ignoring that impression that Vejita was watching him. It didn't matter now anyway considering what he had to do. He threw his clothes to the pile on the floor and blasted them away. " Your turn." 

" What ?" Asked Vejita weakly hearing and feeling Gokou approaching him. 

" Relax." Whispered younger Saiya-jin coming close to him and reaching for his spandex shirt. There was no way to take it off not causing more pain by moving his arms so Gokou torned the shreds remaining of it in half and threw it to the floor, reaching then for his pants. He took it off, his eyes widening slightly, which Vejita didn't know, as he realized shorter warrior hadn't any underwear under it. That was kinda weird, to wear just the spandex that was feeling like if you had nothing on, but it was the last thing that mattered now. He destroyed the torned remnents of the blue suit laying on the floor, took Vejita up and brought him to the bathroom. Still, to his relief, Vejita wasn't protesting. Little body under his hands was limp, completely limp, soaked in drying blood and seemed weak and defenseless and somewhere there, deep inside him, the need to protect it, him, Vejita, was awakening. To protect him, but against what, if everything worst had already happened ?   
He sat Vejita down in the tub and filled it with just a bit of warm water. He had to be careful, as to wash the shorter warrior of the dried blood and radioactive dust and not to soak his wounds too much doing so. 

" You... don't have to... to... do this..." Said Vejita softly. 

" Shh... I said it before, I won't leave you like this to die." He said as softly, just above whisper and first washed himself up, before reaching for the sponge, soaping it and running it down Vejita's back, covered in old scars and fresh wounds, washing all the blood and dust away, moving then to his muscular arms, unable to move, to his compact chest marred with scars which descent he couldn't guess or understand, then to his legs, which luckily weren't broken, only too weak to hold him. The warmth of the water and the soothing feeling of the larger hands over his hurt body had caused Vejita to relax, the tension of his muscles going away. This was a good moment to put his bones in their places.   
First Gokou finished washing himself, before reaching for Vejita's right arm and quickly running his hand down it, setting the bones in few fast skilled moves. Shorter warrior barely whimpered at the sudden pain shoting through his arm, gritted firmly teeth muffling next cries. The same old Vejita... no matter what was happening not letting anyone see his weakness...   
Gokou reached for his left arm. It was going to be much more painful for him this time, as the crushed bones had broken the skin and created several wounds. He was trying to do it as fast as possible, sight of Vejita, breaking the skin on his lips by clenching his teeth too hard and the tears appearing in his black eyes, caused something inside him to torn apart. He couldn't stand seeing people hurt or in pain, unless he was really angry at them. He reached his hand to wipe the tears of pain off Vejita's eyes, then get a bit of shampoo and put it on his unruly hair. As his, it fell down on shorter warrior's shoulders as soon as it got in contact with the water. He laughed softly shampooing it. 

" What ?" Growled Vejita. 

" Nothing. You're just looking funny like that, with your hair down." Answered Gokou entwining his hands in soft ebony strands. He never thought Vejita's hair could be that soft, softer than his, just by the look of it. He rinsed it then and wiped it with a towel, then shampooed his own. As he was done, he took Vejita out of the tub and wiped him whole with a large towel, then wrapped in it and brought back to the living room, where he laid him back down on the couch. 

" Feeling better, Vejita ? You stopped bleeding." He said, not really excepting an answer. " I'll be right back." He said going upstairs to find some clothes for himself. 

Vejita moved on the couch to the more comfortable half-sitting position, immobilizing his broken ribs, if just a bit, easing that way the terrible pain that was accompaying his every breath. He tried once again to take his right arm up, but still to no avail, about moving left he couldn't even dream, all that was left from it were the smashed remnants, his luck in the disaster was that he had lost the feeling in it and at least didn't feel any pain because of this. He coughed a bit of blood again. He was seriously injured, more than seriously, mortally, but yet again he was somewhat familiar with it, he had been seriously wounded before, what was worrying him more was that he still couldn't see, nothing, nothing but blackness. If he could at least say if there was light or darkness around him, it would matter there was a chance that he would have his sight back, one day, but he couldn't see even that. So even if he was going to live, he was going to live only to be blind... He didn't want such a life, not now, when there was any body to live for either, when whole his family was dead anyway. Kakkarotsu should have left him there, in the ruins of the Capsule Corp., his former home, and let him die and join his family in the afterlife. He wanted to die... and he was going to die... it wasn't that hard for him... his body and mind trained in the self-discipline enough as to let him stop his heart from beating with his will alone...   
Kakkarotsu was going to stay alone, but he wasn't giving a fuck... Kakkarotsu wasn't enough of a reason to live...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  



	4. half a sensu

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

**Warnings:** blood, violence, yaoi, lemon, strong language and more   
  
  


Everything is gone   
by** sol-chan**

IV   
half a sensu 

6th May 784, 10:21:46 a.m.   
East District 

  
  
  
  


Vejita laid back down, terrible pain from his crushed ribcage making his teeth clench, once whole his body weight was pushing onto it. But he was going to stand it, all of this was going to go away soon anyway, soon, very, very soon. He began steadying and slowing his breathing, taking less air into his smashed lungs with every next breath, his heart pace slowing and weakening along with it. He was going to die, because it was what he wanted and what should have happened anyway. He was going to die and join his family in the afterlife and let Kakkarotsu worry about how to revive them. And once they all would come back to life he was going to see again. He had done enough, he was the reason for Kakkarotsu to leave East Capital and stay alive, he had said him how to avoid the radiation sickness, now moron was going to live and it was enough of a guaranty that all who had died were going to be revived, sooner or later. Most likely when the Namekians would create new dragonballs to replace those that had disappeared along with another Grand Elder's death. He was superfluous now, only Kakkarotsu needed him to keep him company, but baka's mood was the last thing he was caring of, and so he wasn't going to stay here, blind, unable to move, needing to be taken care of. He didn't want to. And there was no chance for him to have his sight and health back in this life, there was no Namekian brat, no sensu, no dragonballs for few more months at least, and he wasn't going to wait. He preferred to be with his family.   
His last breath was only a move of his nostrils, getting no air anyway, and then there was nothing. His heart stopped and conscious thoughts began to leave him, pain going away as he was sinking into the warm darkness, his Ki dropping to nothing.   
  


" Vejita ?!" 

Gokou just finished dressing in a new gi when he felt Vejita's Ki dropping suddenly. Kami, there was something wrong with him. Had he really lost too much blood to stay alive ? He didn't mind going downstairs, just teleported to the living room. Vejita was laying on the couch, his Ki dropping still. He was dying... still alive but at the edge of the death. Gokou reached his hand to the shorter warrior's throat, his body was still warm, but there was no pulse, no breath. 

" Vejita !" He shouted, tears blurring his vision once again. No... Not him, he couldn't die and leave him alone... Not when everyone else was gone. He had to think rationally, there was still a chance, but he couldn't panic. He kneeled down and took Vejita's jaw off its joints removing his tongue from his throat that way, but another Saiya-jin didn't resume breathing. He needed to help him. He brought his mouth to Vejita's parted lips and blew the air into his lungs. It responded, the shorter warrior's chest raising and falling after a while, but still he wasn't breathing on his own. Gokou blew again, over and over again, creating some rhythm to this. He wanted, he had to save him, so desperately... But it seemed there was no chance... Two tears rolled down his cheeks... No, Vejita, don't die... live... breathe... He blew harder, soft whistle inside Vejita's chest accompanying it. Maybe he had blown too hard... Just then, Vejita began to cough with fresh, light blood, but what was more important, he resumed breathing. 

It felt weird to wake up to the feeling of Kakkarotsu's lips over his, and his dead weight pushing painfully onto his hurt ribcage. It took a while for the baka to realize he resumed breathing on his own and let him do so taking his offending mouth off. 

" Vejita... I'm so happy... for a moment I thought..." Whimpered Kakkarotsu taking his hands curled into fists to his eyes, still full of tears, though shining with happiness. He was looking vulnerable like that, which somehow was making Vejita feel uneasy. " You can speak ?" 

Vejita frowned and spit. He could still feel Kakkarotsu's taste on his lips which wasn't making him too comfortable either. He didn't want to admit this to himself but moron was tasting good, so good some part of him wished he would do this again. He licked his lips quickly before forcing his throat to form the words. 

" Yeah... Get off of me, baka !" 

Gokou smiled and complied. 

" It seems you're better than before." Gokou's face turned serious. " What happened ? You lost consciousness ?" 

" Something... like that..." Lied Vejita. Fucked moron, damned idiot... He had had to, he had had to feel it and come down in time to save him. 

" Hold on, Vejita. I'll get you a sensu." 

" How ?" 

" There may be some buried under the remnants of Dende's palace." 

" Idiot... Even if you... would find it... it's radiated..." 

Gokou sighed then reached for the bandages laying nearby and began to dress Vejita's wounds. He had to think of a way to heal him, if he had almost died once it could happen again and then he could not be able to save him. And he couldn't let Vejita die. It could not be that simple to revive all victims of the explosions, first because there weren't any dragonballs existing anymore, second because the bodies were mutilated, third because humans had done it to themselves and maybe they should suffer from the consequences, at least someone could be thinking like that and don't let him use the dragonballs. And if he wouldn't manage to get them all, his family and friends, back to life he was going to stay alone... He couldn't even imagine being completely alone, having no one to talk to and, no one to take care of. Was he stubborn wanting Vejita to live to keep him company ? But it wasn't only that, he wanted only Vejita's good, nothing more, didn't he ? Dying wasn't pleasant experience but maybe for Vejita living as a blind, half-paralyzed, helpless being was worse ? Maybe he should ask him ? Ask him if he wanted to die... He couldn't possibly think of anything worse. And even if Vejita would have told: yes, I want to die so leave me the hell alone and let me do so in peace, go dig me a grave if you have to do something; would he have complied ? Never... Maybe if this would have been someone else, not Vejita, some of his regular friends, like Bulma, Yamcha, even Krillin he would have respected their will, but he wouldn't have respected Chi-Chi's or any of his children's, and definitely not Vejita's... 

" Kakkarotsu... Don't you think... that there... may be some... sensu in... your older brat's home ?" Asked Vejita weakly. 

" You're a genius, Vejita. Of course it may be." 

Vejita smirked. 

" Unlike you, I think." 

Quickly, Gokou finished dressing Vejita's right arm and teleported to the house next to his. He was back in a minute, holding half a sensu in his hand. 

" That's all I found. I bet there isn't more. I just remembered that Gohan asked me yesterday to come get sensu for us from Korrin." 

" What did... you found ?" Asked Vejita through clenched teeth. 

Just then Gokou realized that once again he had forgotten that Vejita couldn't see what was he holding in his hand. 

" Half a sensu..." He said softly, care and contrition clear in his voice. 

" Moron... You don't have to... be sorry..." Said Vejita softly though even he himself didn't know why did he care. 

He heard Kakkarotsu coming closer, bending over him. He was going to give him a sensu. 

" Wait... Did you... eat some yourself ?" 

" Why would I ? I don't need it. I wasn't wounded." Said Gokou trying to push the bean into Vejita's mouth. " Vejita, open your mouth." 

" You were... radiated. Eat it... you won't be... sick." 

" What ?" 

" That's why... I wanted you... to bring it..." 

" But Vejita, I really don't need it. Why would you care about me ? Eat it yourself." 

" No." Said Vejita and shut his mouth tightly. 

" Ok... I'll take half of it, and you another half." 

After a moment Vejita nodded. 

" But I'll be... the one to... divide it..." 

Gokou hesitated but gave Vejita the bean putting it on his right hand. He divided it on two pieces and slowly, despite the pain that moving his arm up was causing him, took a half to his mouth, chewed for a while and choked down. As it began having its effect on him his wounds disappeared partially, pain getting more bearable. He handed Gokou the second piece. 

" So, how do you feel, Vejita ? It's much better ? You can see ?" 

" No." 

" Take my piece." 

" No." 

" Why not ? I'm perfectly fine." 

" No, Kakkarotsu, you aren't, only you're too stupid to realize." 

" Vejita, please... Don't be stupid." 

" I am not stupid. Eat that damned bean." 

" But I don't need it." 

" Eat it." 

" Vejita..." Said Gokou pleadingly trying hard to put the bean into Vejita's mouth. 

" Kakkarotsu, get your filthy hand off..." Using the opportunity that Vejita opened his mouth to speak Gokou was trying to push the bean there. 

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Gokou as Vejita's canines sank into his finger deep enough as to draw blood. 

" It was your own fault. I told you to keep your filthy hand off my face." Said Vejita unconsciously licking his teeth clean of Kakkarotsu's blood. 

" Kami, Vejita. You have canines like some wild animal." Said Gokou looking his finger closely. 

" Now eat that damned sensu and your finger will be fine." 

Not a chance, Vejita. I will find a way to make you eat it. 

Vejita relaxed hearing Kakkarotsu biting through the bean. This time he had won. He smirked, when suddenly...   
He found himself pinned to the bed with another Saiya-jin's dead weight, again... Kakkarotsu's one hand slid down to pin his wrists to the mattress, while second held his head slightly up and still. Somehow, he wasn't even thinking about protesting, as Kakkarotsu's mouth found his, his tongue pushing something, pieces of sensu into his. Moron had... Vejita was trying to break... this, whatever it was, but another Saiya-jin's hand slid to the back of his head and was holding it still. He didn't want that damned sensu. He pushed it back into Kakkarotsu's mouth, but it was back in an instant. He tried again, battling Kakkarotsu's fucked tongue with his but he couldn't push it off his mouth. Moron was surprisingly good in this. And he was in better position being the one on top. Vejita shifted his weight viciously causing them to land on the floor with him on top. Now, he was going to push it whole the way down Kakkarotsu's throat and the moron wasn't going to stop him. No way. Unfortunately Kakkarotsu knew what a tactic meaning had the position and rolled them again pushing all the pieces half way   
down Vejita's throat and still not letting him break for air. Seconds were passing and Vejita was beginning to feel light-headed. He was suffocating, damn, he had to give up. He choked down the sensu in one desperate gulp and Kakkarotsu finally let him breathe.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Whoever has some ideas how to continue, I want to know them ! 


	5. hope

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

**Warnings:** blood, violence, yaoi, lemon, strong language and more   
  
  


Everything is gone   
by** sol-chan**

V   
hope 

6th May 784, 10:27:51 a.m.   
East District 

  
  


Finally, Gokou pulled away of Vejita's mouth and stood up with an apologizing smile on his face. He was feeling weird, strangely warm in the pit of his stomach . He shrugged the feeling off. Whatever it was it wasn't the time to pay attention to this. He was watching like in the matter of seconds Vejita's wounds healed to fresh bruises, his Ki almost coming back to normal. The shorter warrior blinked for a few times before supporting himself on right arm and sitting on the floor. Gokou wanted to help him get back onto the couch but Vejita stood up himself pushing away his hand. 

" I promise you, Kakkarotsu, if you'll touch me once again it'll be the last thing you'll do in your fucked life !" Growled Vejita though Gokou somehow knew that he wasn't as pissed off as he seemed to be. 

" I... I'm sorry... I just wanted to help you. So, how do you feel now ? You look much better." 

" That's none of your business how I feel." Said Vejita then moved his hand over the table and picked up a cloth from there which he wiped his lips with several times. He threw the cloth onto the floor then resumed searching for something on the table with his right hand. So, still he couldn't see. Gokou noticed as well that he was using only the right arm, left hanging limply on his side. Finally, Vejita found the glass of water he was drinking earlier from and drank what remained there, rinsing his mouth. 

" Do you see anything ?" Asked Gokou with concern. That half a sensu should have brought Vejita's sight back, if only partially. 

Vejita wiped his lips once again, this time with the back of his hand. 

" I can see, only everything's so damned blurred..." Said Vejita softly. " Get me some clothes, Kakkarotsu." 

" Ok. I'll be right back." Said Gokou and went upstairs. 

Vejita sat down on the couch. Standing was still costing him a lot, he was still too weak to do so for longer. For a moment he was trying to focus his terribly blurred vision, but he couldn't. Fuck... His family was gone, his home was gone, and he was blind and weak and couldn't move his left arm. And mere half an hour ago all of them had been alive and he had been completely healthy, and more to this, he had been happy, living on that Kami forsaken mudball with his pitiful little family, and never ever thinking how little was needed to destroy all of this. Just some weakling wanting to prove something. Damn... If only he had known back then, he would have found that madman and put him out of his misery before he would have a chance to blink, yet alone fire the missile, if only he had been given a chance to know... they all would have been still alive... But why could he have been given such a chance, him, of all people ? If this was a punishment ? For all the times when he had been the one playing the mass murder's part, for what he had done killing few hundred billions of living beings, destroying countless pitiful little families like his own with one move of his hand. Maybe the fate wanted to show him how does it feel, to finally get something only to lose it in such a stupid way. Maybe this was why he hadn't been allowed to die but destined to live and suffer. 

" Damn it all..." 

He couldn't think about it that way. After all, nothing irreversible had happened. He was going to avenge his family and then bring them all back to life, as soon as the Namekians would create new dragonballs. So, in a few months everything was going to be back to normal. And as soon as the Namekian brat was going to be revived he was going to be healed and have his sight back. Only few months... Few months alone with Kakkarotsu, kinda helpless so needing to be taken care of by the third-class baka. How was he going to stand it ? Moron was so damned annoying, so much stronger than him, and was inflicting such a weird feelings in him. He had hated him once and had wished the things to stay that way, as the hate towards Kakkarotsu had been helping him to get stronger, had been his reason to continue harsh training, had been letting him mock the younger man on every possible occasion, but then things had changed, hate slowly replaced by trust and respect, the realization how much Kakkarotsu cared about him finally striking him, inspiring kind of warm feeling towards the other Saiya-jin in him, feeling he couldn't quite place himself, but it seemed for him that it was what humans were calling friendship. And now, after he had tasted him, been closer with him than ever before for whole half an hour which was surely very long time, his feelings towards the moron were changing, once again. And once again, he didn't want them to change. Considering Kakkarotsu as his friend was hard enough for him to accept, he didn't want him to become more. Damn, being third-class baka he wasn't worth becoming more ! 

" Vejita ! I have a gi for you !" Shouted Gokou coming back into the room. " It was Goten's but he never ever wore it because it was too short for him. But it should fit you." He said throwing Vejita orange gi, looking much like his own. 

Vejita ran his hand through the material. He could see bright coloring of it. He frowned. 

" Couldn't you find something darker ?" 

" Don't grumble, Vejita. No, that's all I found that can possibly fit you." 

Vejita didn't stop frowning but dressed anyway. 

" See ? You're looking as great as ever." Said Gokou after he finished. 

Vejita looked up at the pink spot that had to be Kakkarotsu's face thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow. As great as ever ? And what's that supposed to mean ? 

" What ?" Gokou questioned the strange look Vejita was giving him. 

" Nothing. Let's begin acting." 

" Acting ?" 

" Yes, moron. We're not supposed to sit here and don't do anything. We have to revive all that were killed by the explosions." 

" There are no dragonballs right now, you know that." 

" But you may still teleport to New Namek and tell the green bakas to hurry with making them." 

" Uhm... Right now ?" 

" Right now." 

" You feel well enough to stay here alone ?" Asked Gokou, concern clear in his voice. 

" Of course, I'm fine. By the time you'll be gone I'll get to know who did this..." 

" I'll be back in a few minutes." Said Gokou before taking his hand to his forehead and disappearing. 

"...and once I'll know whoever it is will die. And you won't stop, Kakkarotsu. I'll have my vengeance." Said Vejita before reaching for the TV remote.   
  


Gokou reappeared at the Kaio-sei, Gregory and Bubbles running to greet him before he had a chance to look around. After hugging each of them he went to look for Kaio-sama and found him lying under his newest car. He kneeled down beside it. 

" Kaio-sama ! That's me, Gokou !" 

" I hear. Don't scream like that." He said going out from under the car. " I excepted you. I saw what happened." 

" How was it even possible, Kaio-sama ? Dende should have seen what was happening. He could let me know. I would have prevented this." 

" He saw. And he told Piccolo. He went there to prevent from firing the missiles but somehow, failed." 

" There ?" 

" To the South Capital." 

" How could he fail ? He could destroy the missiles or the controls and knowing him he was capable of just killing whoever was supposed to push the button." 

" I'm not really sure myself how that happened. But somehow, it did. It's like a miracle that you and Vejita are alive." 

" We're going to revive the others and all who were killed. Tell me, Kaio-sama, how much time the Namekians still need to create new dragonballs ?" 

" Mhm... It seems for me that not less than four months. But, I have to warn you that you may not be allowed to revive your families and all the killed humans." 

" Why ?" 

" There are plenty of reasons you can think of yourself." 

" I hope we'll can." 

" That's good. I was just warning that you can't be sure, only hope. Now, I think it's time for you to go back to your... friend." 

Gokou nodded and teleported back. So the dragonballs were going to be ready in next four months... But why couldn't they be sure that their wish would be granted ? Because this time this was humans' own fault ? To learn them a lesson ? Was is it enough of a reason to condemn to death millions of innocent people ? He could only hope that not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  



	6. South Capital

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

**Warnings:** blood, violence, yaoi, lemon, strong language and more   
  
  


Everything is gone   
by** sol-chan**

VI   
**South Capital**

6th May 784, 10:49:01 a.m.   
East District 

  
  
  


Gokou reappeared in the living room of his house where he had left Vejita mere minutes ago. But somehow, the other Saiya-jin wasn't there. 

" Vejita !" He shouted hoping he had just gone upstairs for something and would hear him. There was no response. Gokou's brows furrowed. Where could Vejita go, and why ? He concentrated and scanned for Vejita's Ki but couldn't locate it. He could feel that Vejita was alive and fine but there was no way to indicate his position. He had suppressed his Ki enough to make it impossible. Where could he have gone ? And why he wanted to make impossible to find him ? He had to find him anyway, but how ? Gokou tried to concentrate harder but still he couldn't locate Vejita. It was normal, if the other Saiya-jin was suppressing his Ki in order to make himself undetectable he knew what he was doing and had done it the best possible, it was Vejita, after all. Gokou clenched his teeth, what was he supposed to do ? Sit here and wait till Vejita would come back, if he would come back. Maybe he had gotten offended and just fled from him once he could move ? But he couldn't stay alone, he wasn't capable of living on his own, he couldn't see, his left arm wasn't moving, he was weakened, he could get hurt by trying to fly. Thousands terrible things could happen to him and Gokou would have never forgiven himself if anything bad happened now to Vejita. If he had lived through the explosion, he had to stay alive.   
  


Vejita was flying, agonizingly slow. First, because he was too weak to fly much faster, second because he didn't want Kakkarotsu to locate him and teleport to him. He needed some time without the baka. He needed to avenge his family, something the moron wouldn't have appreciated and something his honor and sorrow were demanding. He needed to get to South Capital and annihilate that damned city which inhabitants were celebrating their victory over the rest of the world right now. They weren't going to celebrate for long... They were going to pay for what they had done experiencing the same as their victims. Only they weren't going to be revived in few months.   
  


Gokou was pacing the room impatiently. He was worried sick about Vejita and what he could possibly do. It was four hours now since he had disappeared. His Ki was still too low to locate him, but at least it was possible to feel that he was fine. It also seemed for Gokou that Vejita was flying, still, since the beginning. He had to be mistaken, Vejita wasn't stupid enough to risk flying in his conditions. Or was he ? And if something bad would happen to him ? Kami, no... Not Vejita, if everyone else was gone Vejita had to stay fine. Gokou made mental promise he wasn't going to leave the other Saiya-jin alone anymore until he wouldn't be fully healed, he had made that mistake once and now Vejita was in danger. He was really so stupid, he could have excepted that Vejita had some reason to send him to Kaio-sama so abruptly and so soon after explosion. He had let himself be tricked once again, like while fighting with Buu, when Vejita had done the same, stopped him from following him, and then had gone to die in the fight. No, this time something like that couldn't happen. And what if Vejita really was suicidal ? If he was thinking his life had no sense anymore after he had lost his family ? No ! If this was even true, Vejita was wrong, he had someone to live for, he had him... And beside that, he would have killed himself already... Then what was going on ?   
  


Vejita stopped in midair high above South Capital. He couldn't exactly see it, but he could feel the Ki of thousands of people low under his feet. People that even this morning had been oblivious to the fact that there had been three atomic missiles constructed in their city, but now, few hours after those missiles had destroyed all of the other great cities of the world, they were celebrating their domination and victory. The death of his family was the cause of their happiness, of those triumphant screams and exploding fireworks he could hear. They had killed all he had ever cared for, taken away all from him, and dared to be happy because of this. It was rare for him to want to destroy something so badly as he wanted this damned city under his feet. Just quick... He had to power up quickly and fire the blast instantly, before Kakkarotsu would have the chance to appear and stop him from throwing it or catch it before it would fall on the city.   
  


Gokou stood in the center of the room. Few minutes ago he had sensed Vejita stopping to fly forward, using his Ki only to hover in the air. Why had he stopped ? And where ?   
Vejita's Ki... it began to raise quickly reaching the level letting him locate him...   
South Capital... but why ?   
He raised his hand to his forehead, he needed to teleport...   
Just before his body disappeared, his eyes widened...   
South Capital, the bombs had come from there.   
  


As he reappeared next to Vejita, high above South Capital, he saw the city, drowning in the sea of the fire, thousands of Ki disappearing at one brief moment once again this day. Kami, he had never thought he would have to feel something so terrible again, yet alone the same day. And Vejita was the one to do it this time. Why ? As a kind of revenge ? Was he really sick enough to do something like that ?   
  


As the city had burned completely, no Ki staying down there, Vejita turned to him. His black eyes were holding no feelings, his face as emotionless. Kami, what had he done... He had just killed few millions of innocent humans, for no reason. And he could still look at him like that, straight into his eyes, like if nothing had happened. He was sick, he was psychopath, Piccolo, Tenshinhan and others always had been right about him, he had been wrong, thinking that Vejita had really changed. Kami, he should have killed him now and send him to hell, do what he should have done years ago instead of trying to be nice to the other Saiya-jin, saving him countless times, ignoring his mockery, sparring his life. He had to kill him now, after what he had done, but Kami, he couldn't. Not Vejita.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  



	7. realization

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. They belong to their appropriate owners. 

**Warnings:** blood, violence, yaoi, lemon, strong language and more   
  
  


Everything is gone   
by** sol-chan**

VII   
**realization**   


6th May 784, 3:02:51 p.m.   
South Capital 

  
  
  
  
  


Cold black eyes were looking up at him, not really seeing him, dark brows furrowed over them, handsome face wearing neutral expression of bored annoyance, which Vejita tended to use as a mask every time he wanted to cover his emotions, his lips slightly parted, as he was breathing heavily, tired after firing so large blast in his conditions. Wind playing with upswept ebony hair. Orange gi, though way too loose for him, still clinging to the slithe body enough for its perfection to be obvious. Beautiful... Way too beautiful to harm, kill and cover in dirt. 

Gokou sighed. But what else was he supposed to do ? He had just killed millions of innocent people... 

As few humans, now dead, had done earlier that day. Why hadn't he been thinking of killing them ? Just because they were humans ? Because they hadn't held great power themselves and needed to use the bombs ? 

He didn't want to be unjust. And he didn't want to harm Vejita. 

" Why did you kill them all ? Why not only the leaders ?" He asked finally. 

" I didn't have enough time." Answered Vejita, reaching his hand to run it through his hair, messed up by the wind. 

Gokou's eyes widened. He had killed few millions of innocent people because he hadn't enough time to hunt down few from between them. Rage boiled inside him. How could he have kept Vejita alive for so long if he was still capable of such a monstrosity ? He changed into the Super Saiya-jin, gaining his energy in his palm, pointing the shorter Saiya-jin. 

But if he was going to kill him, why hadn't he even thought of killing those who had been responsible for the death of his family and friends, and so many other humans ? 

Vejita didn't move to the fighting stance, didn't power up, just hovered there, in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. 

The energy ball was ready. He could fire it now in Vejita's direction, see it hitting the shorter warrior, wounding him, killing. He had a reason to do this, reason he wasn't fully believing in. And he didn't want to see Vejita hurt as earlier that day, he didn't want to feel his Ki disappearing, only other Ki in whole the universe really similar to his, in strength and its Saiyan characteristic. He didn't want only person that had ever truly understood him, his need to fight, to be free, to get stronger and stronger, to be dead. He didn't want Vejita to be dead, not his best friend and the man whose grace and beauty he had been secretly admiring from years. He couldn't be the one to kill him. He would have never forgiven himself if he did, the memory of the bliss he had felt having that little body squirming under his, his tongue ravaging that delicious mouth for that reason or another, would have never left him. 

He dissipated the energy ball and took his arm down. He couldn't. Not anymore. In fact, he had never could. 

" What the hell are you doing ?" Asked Vejita. For the briefest moment he had thought he would join his family in the afterlife; or maybe not, as after what he had done he would rather have gone to hell. 

" Let's go home." Said Gokou approaching him and taking his hand out to touch Vejita's arm. 

The shorter warrior batted it away. 

" I told you not to touch me !" He growled. Kakkarotsu pitted him enough to spare his life despite his crime, as there was no honor in killing a blind man. But he wasn't a blind man ! He didn't want his pity, his help, a place to stay from him ! He wanted nothing from the third-class baka ! 

Gokou looked down at Vejita, hurt clear in his black eyes. 

" I wanted to teleport us back home." 

" I don't want you to teleport me back to your fucked little hut you call home, moron ! I don't want to have anything to do with you ! Leave me the hell alone !" 

" But... Vejita... I..." 

Vejita blasted away. 

" Vejita, please ! Let me take care of you ! You need this !" He shouted after the retreating form of the Saiyan Prince. " Vejita !!!" He could catch up to him easily, but how was he supposed to take Vejita with him ? Drag by force ? " Vejita, come back ! You'll get hurt !" 

His heart almost leaped out of his chest with joy as Vejita stopped in midair and turned to him. 

" Fuck you, Kakkarotsu !" He hissed and flied away. 

Uncaring, cold bastard, knowing nothing about feelings other than hate and anger... 

He couldn't let him go and leave him alone, maybe forever, if he wouldn't manage to revive his family. He couldn't let him go and get hurt sooner or later. He couldn't. Not anymore. In fact he had never could. 

He reached his hand to his forehead and teleported, reappearing just in front of a bit startled Vejita. Startled by his sudden appearance, their unusual closeness, and weird tang in Kakkarotsu's scent, making it strangely intoxicating, and somehow recognizable, for his subconsciousness at least. 

" Vejita, please, go with me. You know you can't live alone." Whispered Kakkarotsu in a voice that sent shivers down Vejita's spine, his mind fighting hard to get to know what mean that sudden change in the other Saiya-jin's scent. The answer seeming just out of its reach. 

" Vejita, I..." 

That scent was making him feel weak, so weak he would most likely collapse on the massive chest in front of him. 

" I..." Repeated Kakkarotsu. 

Suddenly, all got clear for him. That scent. Kakkarotsu wanted to dominate him, something he technically could do, being stronger... but... His eyes widened. Never had he thought moron could have such thoughts... 

" I..." Started Gokou once again. Hard fist came in contact with his stomach and made him double over, blood flowing from his opened mouth. 

" No." Hissed Vejita before blasting away.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  



End file.
